The Vampires of Fairy Tail
by Destinee Dragneel
Summary: Gray Natsu Gajeel and Lucy's siblings know that Lucy is a Special kind of Vampire. The guild parties one day and only the Vampires notice lucy missing they go out to help her but doesn't find her. What happened to Lucy and Where is she? Find out later. Please R&R appreciate it! accepting OCs. Also on hold...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic please don't give me bad reviews. I want everyone to enjoy my stories. They may be long, they may be short who knows ;) so enjoy my story!**

**OCs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**? POV**

I was wondering through the forest when I saw this Pink-Haired boy in a tree staring at me. His eyes were watching me carefully and cautiously. I stopped walking to stare at him. He got up, jumped off the tree and stood right in front of me. I took one step back, then another then I ran. I ran all the way to my apartment. Well mot my apartment but this busty blonde's. I said, "Um… excuse me?" She squeaked. "Who are you and why are you in my apartment." Right at that moment the same pink haired boy came through the window. "AHHHHHH!" I pushed myself against the door and was screaming. The boy was smirking. The girl said, "What are _you_ doing here?!" He shrugged. Next thing I know the door opened to reveal a half-naked guy and a girl in armor. The guy held me by my shirt before I got a chance to move. "Let me go you stripper!" I yelled. "I got a name you know!" The guy yelled. The armored girl asked, "Who are you and why are you here?" She had a sword at my throat. I stood there expressionless. The half naked guy just put me on the chair and stared into my eyes. After a while, his eyes were wide and he hid behind the Blondie. The armored girl asked, "Gray what happened? What did you do to Gray?!" I simply chuckled and walked over to Gray pulled him from behind the blonde and asked, "What _did_ I do to Gray?" I pushed him to the girl and I walked to the blonde and whispered, " "Can I talk to you in private, lulu?" She gasped. "O-okay. Guys c-could you leave? T-this girl wants to speak in private?" The pink-haired boy said, "No Luce we need to know who this is." I said, "UGH my name is Ruby!" Gray mumbled but I heard him say, "Heartfilia" I chuckled, "Long time no see Gray." I gave him a sweet smile. He turned around to hide his blush but everyone saw it and they jaw dropped. You see Gray used to be my boyfriend a long time ago until he told me what he was and I told him what I was. Gray said, "Yeah hey" "HOW DO YOU KNOW GRAY!?" they yelled in unison which caused me to cover my ears. "Could you keep it down?" I mumbled and Gray said, "You'll get used to it." I got up and started shivering, "Could you guy… STOP STARING AT ME!" The pinky came up to me and put his hand out, " Name's Natsu Dragneel." I took his hand and shook it. I sent him a telepathic message and said, _You were in that forest?"_ he sent one back and said, _Yup what were you doing there?"_ I said, _Looking for my Lulu. _He said,_ Your Lulu? Naw she's mine._ I looked up at him who had a smirk on his face and I growled. He put his hands up in defense. I said,_ she is mine!_ He just snorted. The blonde and the armored one just stared from me to Natsu. I pounced on him and we were wrestling. "Pinky!"

"Lezzie"

"gasps. I am not Gaylord"

Gray walked over and pulled me by my cloak and Natsu by his scarf.

"Why are you guys fighting?"

"He called me a lezzie… waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

"crybaby"

"Am not pinky!"

Gray smashed our heads together.

"Ouch…" we mumbled.

"Could you explain why?"

"Pinky was in a forest I was in and he looked like a stalker I ran here and unexpectedly came here and met my Lulu." I pouted.

Gray stared at Natsu and he stared back.

Lucy's POV

I stared at Natsu, Gray, and Ruby. There was silence between them. "No way…" Gray said. Natsu got mad at something and stormed past me and Erza, pushing us down. I didn't know what got him mad but the silence was interrupted by Natsu's rampage in the forest behind my apartment complex. People were looking at the fire that went up in the air. I looked at Ruby her cloak was up on her head so I couldn't see her face Gray and Erza ran to get Natsu and they told me and Ruby to stay. Ruby said, "Hey Lulu!" I said,"Hey… Ruby?" she took her cloak off and I gasped _'Ruby is that you my sister it's been so long!'_ I thought. "Hey sis long time no see." She said. Ruby had ruby red eyes, black hair with red streaks, a red tank top and black short shorts a red chain and black combat boots. Her hair is all the way down her back. She has unusually sharp fangs like Natsu and Gray. Very weird. She came over and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back. She put power inside me and she stood back. She smiled at me and I put my eyebrow up in confusion.

"Why did you put power in me?"

"Because I wanna give you your true self power."

'_my true self?'_

"Yup I'll help you find your true power inside your heart?"

"Hmm…"

"What you did that for?"

"Confused?" I said.

Natsu POV

I had to stall Gray and Erza so Luce and Lezzie could talk. Erza doesn't know why I did this only me and Gray.

"This gets on my fucking nerves…"I mumbled.

"What does Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Nothin…"

Erza just sighed and walked off while Gray came to me.

"Dude you okay?"

"I'm fine I just don't know how I can hide this forever."

"It won't hurt to tell Lucy 'cause Ruby already knew."

"How did she know?"

Gray just shrugged. '_He's hiding something'_ I thought.

Time Skip (at the guild)Normal POV

Lucy, Ruby, Natsu, Erza and Gray came into the guild.

"HEY TEAM NATSU! WHO IS THAT GIRL!?" the guild yelled. Natsu was about to answer but Ruby beat him to it.

"I'm Lucy's twin…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" the guild yelled.

"COULD Y'ALL KEEP IT DOWN!?" Ruby yelled. The master came up and said

"How can you be Lucy's twin when you don't look anything like her?"

Ruby whispered in the master's ear and he hummed in response. He then yelled," We have a new member named Ruby!" She walked over to the bar and this girl named MiraJane put a stamp on my stomach where it shows in red. Ruby walked over to Gray and sat on his lap.

"Juvia will not let new love rival take Juvia's Gray-sama." Juvia said as she looked at Ruby who is sitting in Gray's lap.

"Is G cheating on me with you?" Ruby asked Juvia.

"Juvia is confused because Juvia doesn't remember Gray-sama saying he has a girlfriend." Juvia smirked.

"Juvia you're right," Gray said.

"See Juvia was right."

"Juvia I was already married."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

"_Juvia will not let new love rival take Juvia's Gray-sama." Juvia said as she looked at Ruby who is sitting in Gray's lap._

"_Is G cheating on me with you?" Ruby asked Juvia._

"_Juvia is confused because Juvia doesn't remember Gray-sama saying he has a girlfriend." Juvia smirked. _

"_Juvia you're right," Gray said._

"_See Juvia was right."_

"_Juvia I was already married."_

**Normal POV**

"EEHHH!? Juvia has never heard of this before why hasn't Gray-sama told Juvia he was married?" Juvia said. This caught everyone's attention including Lucy's. Lucy and Natsu knew he was married but didn't say anything about it. Lucy decided to break the silence. "Uh… does anyone want to go on a job with me!?" Everyone stared at her but she shrugged. "I do Lulu!" Ruby said. "I'll go too." Gray and Natsu said before glaring at each other. "Okay guys I have a job." Lucy said. After she said that they all left and Juvia was bawling her eyes out all the girls came over to tell her she was okay which made the guild hall flood. "Lucy what was the job?" Ruby asked. '_Where's brother?'_ Ruby thought.

**Ruby's POV**

"Uh guys… I'll be right back I need to do something." I said. "Ok" Lucy said. I sent telepathic messages to Natsu and Gray. They replied with and "Ok". I walked off to send a long distance telepathic message. 'Bro where are you when I need you. You just disappear. Where are you now, I'm in Magnolia with Lucy?' I sent to my brother. 'Ru I'm coming to see Lucy just head to the forest in front I'll be there.' He sent back. 'Okay see you soon bro' I sent back. I went back to the spot where Lucy and the rest were. "I'm back now thanks for waitin'." I said cheerfully. Natsu was reading the job.

**Help**

**There are monsters here in Montanad and I need wizards to kill them off **

**REWARD: 1,500,000.**

That's a lot of money for killing off monsters. I sent a telepathic message that we were going to meet someone else to my group. Meanwhile Lucy pulled out her IPod and was listening to Pop That by French Montana. "Lucy I want to hear too." I said. And Lucy took one earphone out and gave it to me and we were nodding our head to the music. We walked into the forest my brother told us to meet him. We were walking and walking until we heard rustling. We stopped and out came out a black-haired boy with a black tank top that say 'Don't Touch' in silver and some black shorts with a silver chain. Red eyes and a silver diamond earring in his left ear. He walked up to Gray and gave him a bro-hug.

**Lucy's POV**

This boy came out and walked to Gray and gave him a bro-hug and walked to me and Ruby and put me in a head lock. 'Brother' I thought with a smile. He was 5 years older than us. I tried to get him off but he held tightly but not tight enough to choke me. "Let go Trey." I groaned. He let go and ruffled my and Ruby's hair. "Hey lil' sissies." Trey said. "Fine." We said and Ruby rolled her eyes. He walked over to Natsu and walked around him. "Hey Salamander." Trey said with a grin with his hand out. "Hey?" Natsu said uninterested. We started walking and the guys were in front. But Trey was with us with his arms around out shoulders. He sent me a telepathic message. 'Hey sis why you wear so light stuff what you a sun now?' I just shook my head with a soft smile. 'Mhmm…' He sent back. "Salamander, Gray where we goin?" He asked. "Montanad." Gray answered. On our way we killed 7 monsters. We got to the client and those 7 monsters were the ones we were supposed to kill. We got our money and went back to the guild. Everyone stared at Trey because he was new. Master came up. "Are you gonna join young one?" he asked. "Sure I guess?" Trey said. "Are you related to Ruby and Lucy?" Master asked. "Yup they're my lil sisters." He said a little too happily.

**Time Skip (3 days later) Natsu's POV**

I was walking to the guild from Lucy's house. When I got there everyone was gloomy. Wanna know why? Ok

_Flashback (2 days ago)_

"_Lucy! Wanna go train? We need to train you for something." Trey came up to me, Lucy, Erza and Happy. "When I'm coming back?"She asked. "I don't know could be months could be years." He shrugged. "Do I have to?" she whined. "Do you want to die early?" He said creepily. "No." she said right after he said that. "Then you have to." He said regularly. I was watching with him. He pick Lucy up and just started walking to the master's office I could hear their conversation. "Master we goin to train and we won't know how long we're gonna be gone." Trey said. "Okay son." Master said. I sent master a telepathic message. 'Master can I go with them Gray gets to go I wanna go.' I sent. 'No son you can't.' he sent. 'Fine.' I concluded. Trey came out with Lucy on his shoulder and Lucy didn't look too happy either I guess it was just the fact she training. They walked out of the guild and I sent Trey a telepathic message. 'Be careful because if you hurt my Luce I will kill yo ass then Ruby's ass. I'm warning you.' I sent. 'Don't play with me Salamander. You and I know that Lucy is strong and we will make her stronger than you because we are stronger than you.' He sent back. _

_Flashback end_

So you see why the guild is gloomy.

**Lucy's POV**

It's been 3 days and my brother and sister are training me. They took me into a forest with a huge clearing and we're training there right now it's early in the day and we are training now. I'm working on combat right now. I'm wearing some short white shorts. A white tank and white tennis shoes. I'm dodging, kicking and punching with Ruby since she's weaker than Trey. He's helping me release my power that's why he's not here. I'm training with Ruby. I only got 3 hits off of her while she got like 5 out of 7 hit off of me. So I'm doing better than her. Leo came out of and right in front of me and Ruby when we were about to punch each other. So yeah. He got hurt pretty badly. So he went back to the Celestial World. We stopped and looked confused. "What...the hell…just happened?" Ruby asked. "I don't know." I said. I called Loke out and he looked perfectly fine. "Uh… Loke what just happened?" I asked him with a raised brow. "You and her. You guys just punched me for no reason!" he yelled. "Well then you should stop crossing the gate un-called!" I yelled back and turned my back from him.

**Stupid ending I know chapter 3 should come out tomorrow. That's when you're gonna figure out what Lucy's power is. (*u*) Hope you enjoyed.**

**Natsu: Hey Destinee why was I barely in here I didn't do anything but walk!**

**Me: I'm sorry! (runs in corner)**

**Ruby Lucy and Happy: Natsu that's mean!**

**Natsu: *scoff**

**Trey: *hits Natsu in the head**

**Lucy: It's gonna be alright Destinee.**

**Me: *looks at Natsu evilly. Natsu you get Punishment.**

**Natsu: You don't scare me coward.**

**Me: *Chases Natsu* Bye Guys Hope you enjoy Forgot disclaimer I do not own Fairytail!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Destinee Dragneel this is the last time I'll try and post 3 chapters in a day**

**Me: (evil aura) Somebody do the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: Destinee doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Where the hell did you guys come from?!**

**Everyone: (Shrugs)**

**Me: Never mind… Enjoy the story!**

_Previously:_

"_What...the hell…just happened?" Ruby asked. "I don't know." I said. I called Loke out and he looked perfectly fine. "Uh… Loke what just happened?" I asked him with a raised brow. "You and her. You guys just punched me for no reason!" he yelled. "Well then you should stop crossing the gate un-called!" I yelled back and turned my back from him._

**Time Skip from last chapter. Lucy's POV (6 months later)**

We were walking out the forest. All my stuff changed including my personality. I used to be gullible and too sweet. Now I'm almost sour and not that gullible. We are walking to the guild now. We were supposed to give them a call when we were coming back but no. Gray came along to catch up with his wife they were separated. How are they married? Don't ask me shi~t I don't know nor do I give a damn. I actually think he was a brother and guess what. He's my brother-in-law. Wow. So we in the city now. We are walking on the street and people looking at us like we are stupid. What I look like? Hmm ok. I have black hair in my head just as long as Ruby's with silver streaks in it. I have silver eyes. I'm wearing the same clothes as Ruby but the red is silver. (In chapter 1 if you're wondering) I found this huge silver wolf I'm riding the back of it right now. I look like a sweet demon. I have an ability to grow fangs if I get really angry. I can go invisible and fly. Don't ask you should already know by time I said fangs. We were just walking in the daylight. Vampires can't stay in the daylight but we are special ones. "Ugh… it's boring and I'm hungry." I whined. "After we get to the guild" Trey said with a smirk. "Torture…" I whined. "Starr you hungry too?" I asked." _I'm starving here can't you see!"_ she said. I chuckled. "Fine but you're paying" Trey said. "Aww come on Trey. I'll call you by your nickname from me." I said with a smirk. "Don't you dare." He warned. "P- Ouch" I was about to say buy he hit me. "Asshole…" I mumbled. We saw the guild up ahead we saw people running out pausing and running back in.

**Natsu's POV **

We were just sitting there taking jobs some of them came back seconds later. A random member came back. "LUCY GRAY AND THE NEW ONES ARE BACK!" I wasn't happy. So I walked out the back. "Natsu," _Dammit_, "What Lisanna." I said. "Where you going Lucy's here." She said a little too happily. "Okay I know…" I said and walked off. What I didn't know was that Lisanna was smirking behind me. I continued walking I needed to be alone.

**Lucy's POV**

I walked and everyone tackled us. Like they pushed me of my Starr. Trey and Ruby were trying to get out of their grip.

"NO HUGGING!" they yelled. Everyone came to me and huddled over me. "Can't… Breathe." I choked out. Ruby and Trey came over and took about 10 out every time they came back. I got up and dusted my clothes off. Starr came and sat next to me. And Ruby was on the other side and I smiled at the guild who was shocked by my appearance. There were shouts. "Lucy looks good!" and whistles. Wendy came up and said "Hey Lucy-san. How was training?" I turned around and glared at Ruby and Trey. They looked away and I just said, "They worked me to death. That's all you gotta know or I'll get angry and kill them." Trey mumbled loud enough, "I like to see you try." "SHUT UP TREY!" Me and Ruby yelled. I just walked to the bar. "Hey Mira." I said. "Hey Lucy you look very pretty. Are those your real eyes or contacts?" she asked. "Uh… Yeah they are my real eyes." I answered. She gasped so loud, a lot of the guild members stopped what they were doing. "Mira can I get something to eat? And for Starr too?" I asked and everyone went to what they were doing. _"What I heard my name."_ Starr came over. "I'm getting you something to eat." I said.  
_"Yaaaaay!" _She yelled. Lisanna came up. Oh how I hated her. This Guild was gullible. I don't know why they let her stay. "Hey Lucy." She said too happily. "Hm" I hummed. "Natsu didn't want to see you." She said. "Gee, I wonder why." I said sarcastically. "I tried to-" she tried to say I cut her off. "I don't care Lasagna." I mocked. "It's Lisanna" she said. "Does it look like I care?"I asked. "Yes" she said dumbly. We stared at each other for a moment. I got up and walked off dragging Starr by her collar. I wanted to get away. Gray was walking with Natsu. 'Gray Natsu? Where you guys going?' I sent them. 'I'm walking with him he looked lonely and depressed I was trying to see what's wrong with him.' Gray sent. 'We were going nowhere.' Natsu sent. 'Where are you Lucy?' Gray asked. 'Far behind you staring right at you.' They looked back and saw me dragging a big wolf. "Lushy!" I turned around to see Lisanna, Happy, Erza, Levy, and Gajeel. They stopped in front of me but happy turned white. "What's wrong Happy?" asked Lisanna. "That's a… big dog" he said shaking. "It's gonna eat me!" I grabbed his tail. "Happy don't worry. She won't eat you." Happy calmed down. "Okay" he said. "_I don't eat cats"_ Starr said. She sat down and I sat on her head. "What do you guys want?" I asked. "Bunny-girl." Gajeel said. "WHAT?!" I said louder and got off Starr. "Let me talk to you alone." He said and pulled me by the back of my shirt. I pouted while he dragged me. We went inside the forest nearby. "I know what you are." He said. "Me too." I rolled my eyes. "That's some smell Bunny-girl" he covered his nose. "Well I wouldn't have smelled like this if we didn't use a river to bathe." I scoffed. "I know you want to get filled." He winked and walked off. I paled and walked with him with back to the group. When they saw me I paused for 2 minutes. They were calling my name and I lost my balance. Lisanna chuckled and I gave her a death glare and she shivered. I got up on my back. "Starr take me home." I whispered and I know she could hear. "What Lu-chan?" Levy asked. "_I got her."_ She said. She put on her back and everyone walked behind me. When I passed Natsu and Gray I said, "Help… Me" they just raised an eyebrow and Lisanna took Natsu's arm and Ruby took Gray's arm. We got to my house. I was better. I let everyone in Lisanna and Natsu were about to come in. I stopped Lisanna. "You can't come in." I said. "If I can't come in Natsu can't come in either." She smirked. I smirked back and she frowned. She let go off Natsu and walked off. "Lu-chan how did you do that?" Levy asked. "I used a magic that can control people." I said it like it was no big deal

**Keep forgetting disclaimers. Don't need to do it every chapter cuz you all know who owns it.**

**Me: Yup how you like my story**

**Lucy: *mumbles*It seems perverted to me…**

**Me: What was that! *evil aura***

**Lucy: Nothing!**

**Me: That's what I thought. Anyways… Sting and Rouge are coming in the story next hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'll try and update 2 chapters a day. Or every couple days (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Everyone knows who does!**

_Previously:_

_I let everyone in Lisanna and Natsu were about to come in. I stopped Lisanna. "You can't come in." I said. "If I can't come in Natsu can't come in either." She smirked. I smirked back and she frowned. She let go off Natsu and walked off. "Lu-chan how did you do that?" Levy asked. "I used a magic that can control people." I said it like it was no big deal._

**Lucy POV**

"What?" I asked. Everyone was staring at me except Natsu and Gajeel and Gray. "Can people learn Lost Magic…?" I mumbled and that got everyone's attention. "Hey! Stop staring at me!" I turned around and was about to leave when I heard a telepathic message. 'Where are you going bae?' a man sent. I walked to my sofa and sat there not on my own free will. 'Who is this?' I sent back. "Lucy you Okay?" Erza said. I turned to her and nodded. 'Leave me alone.' I sent to the man. 'That's how you treat a boyfriend of yours?' he said. 'Leave me alone, I have visitors. I'll tell you when to come over.' After that I was able to move. "What happened?" Trey asked. "Uh… nothing." I said and looked down. Everyone walked to me. "Uh… I'll be right back; I need to go on a walk. Don't follow me." I said and walked out the door.

**Normal POV**

Lucy was walking around the forest. What she didn't know was that she was being watched. They were looking for her for months. They were smart to change their appearance and their smell. They stepped in front of Lucy. "Hey Beautiful." Lucy stopped with her head still in thought. She gasped.

**Lucy's POV**

I gasped because that was the voice that was in my head. "What do you want, Sting?" I asked angrily and was trying to back off. I made a dash for the exit of the forest but they appeared in front of me. "Where you going?" the guy asked. _Dammit he is a vampire too. _I thought. He grabbed me and pulled me somewhere. It was like a basement. With a couple chairs in it. It was white. He put me in a chair and strapped me down. Sting said, "Rouge over here. We gotta teach Blondie a lesson for ignoring us." Rouge came over. They were standing over me with their arms crossed.

**Natsu's POV**

I had this bad feeling. From Ruby's, Trey's, Gray's, and Gajeel's faces, they were having the same bad feeling. I sent them a TP (telepathic message). 'You guys feel that too?' 'Yeah' they all said. "We should leave." I said. "Okay." Right when I got outside Lisanna jumped on me crying. "Lucy's she…she…" she sobbed louder. "What's wrong with her?" Gray, Ruby, Trey, and me asked. "2 guys just took her up and it looked like she... was struggling… to move but… she couldn't." I looked at everyone and they nodded. Erza and Levy to Lisanna to Fairy Hills. We were running to the forest. "We think we know where she is and the two guys are." Ruby and Trey said. "Lead the way." I said. They ran super speed to a basement door. "I knew it" Ruby whispered. After that we heard muffled screaming and I was about to take down the door but everyone stopped me.

**Normal POV (inside the basement)**

Lucy was screaming. But she was muffled. Sting bit her on the right side of her neck while Rouge bit the left side. They stopped and untied her and she was crawling to the door but she passed out from blood loss. They pulled her to the wall and that made a thud and she woke up. 'Natsu, guys *cough* I know you are outside *cough* help me.' She sent them a TP. The door opened but you couldn't see anyone. Next thing they know Sting and Rouge were on the wall. Gajeel, Trey and Natsu were fighting Sting and Rouge. Ruby and Gray were helping Lucy. "Get *cough* me out of here." She said. They nodded and left the rest.

"Why did you take Lucy!?" Trey said while beating sting in the face. "She ignored us and she knew she hurt us and we turned cold hearted." Sting said. Gajeel and Natsu took Trey off of Sting and held him back. He was angry. That's the worst thing you want to do. Make Trey mad. He was growling and thrashing around in Natsu and Gajeel's grip.

**Trey's POV**

I was so angry; I wanted to rip their throats out. Gajeel and Natsu stopped me. After a few minutes I calmed a little. They let me go. "Don't touch my friends and family ever again or I'll rip your fucking balls off and feed it to the other one!" I yelled and walked to Lucy's house with Gajeel and Natsu. We make a good team. Me and Lucy were best friends when we were younger. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sting shivering and Rouge laughing at Sting.

**Time Skip (at Lucy's house)**

"Lucy you okay?" I asked. She just nodded and hugged her she hugged back tightly. "_Aww Trey that's so sweet."_ Starr said. "Shut it Mutt." I mumbled. I looked at Lucy and she was sleep everyone else left and me, Ruby, Lucy, and Starr were in Lucy's house. Lucy fell asleep. And I put her down. "You wanna do it or should I do it?" I asked. "You do it." She said. I just sighed and got a knife and cut my wrist and opened Lucy's mouth and lifted her head to swallow the blood. She brought he hand up and opened her eyes which were black with the silver irises. She stopped drinking and her eyes changed back to normal. "I need… more." She said. I looked at Ruby and she nodded and left and brought back a small young guy. She immediately pounced it and sucked him dry. "Am I horny?" she asked. Ruby sweatdropped and I face-palmed. "Gajeel said I wanted to get filled." I growled and called Gajeel over. "What I was in the middle of a meal." He said when he came into the window. Lucy shrieked. "Why did you tell Lucy she wanted to get fi" I was about to ask but I was punch by Ruby. "Don't mention that in front of a you know what person or they will do you know what to the next guy they see and you could be it." She said. "I am myself, Kid." Gajeel said. "Oookaayy." Me and Ruby said. "Sting and Rouge must've been you know what too." Ruby said thinking. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "They were looking for her for months." She answered. Lucy was staring at me. _Is she that horny? Is she waiting for someone to say it so she can pounce me?_ I thought staring back at her. "Trey!" Ruby yelled. "Huh?" I answered. Lucy pounced me like a dog. I was pulling her off but Lucy just kept grabbing me and I ran from her and she caught me again I looked at Gajeel and Ruby. "Help. Me." I said. They walked out the window and said "Good Luck." I said, "You fuckers…" I managed to get Lucy tied up after she got my shirt off. I called Natsu while reading Lucy's mind. 'Natsu get your ass over here now!' I sent. He came over and stopped when he saw Lucy with my shirt and she was tied with it. "Why are you having se-" "Shh!" I interrupted him. 'Don't say sexual stuff in front of Lucy or she'll rape me. I'm her brother and I'm not a virgin. Once I go I can't stop.' I sent. 'Where's Ruby?' he asked. 'Ruby and Gajeel was over here and when Lucy pounced me literally they left with a good luck.' I said. 'Uh… watch out.' He sent. I turned around and Lucy was in my face smiling. I got up and hid behind Natsu. "Hide me." I whimpered. "Hiya Natsu!" Lucy said. "Hey… and goodbye." After that he left me. 'Fuck you Natsu.' I sent him. 'Gray get your sister in law away from me she's horny!' I sent him. He came over and saw me shirtless. 'It was true huh?' he said. "Get her away from me!" I hid behind him. "You tried tying her up?" he asked. "Yes!" I whimpered. He sighed and walked to Lucy. He whispered to Lucy and she smiled. Natsu came over again and Lucy pounced him and gave my shirt back. Gray dragged me to where he and Ruby was. "So this is where you were?" I said. "Got Natsu instead of him." Gray said. I'm surprised Lucy didn't pounce him. Women find deep voices sexy my voice is slightly lighter than Gray's.

**Me: Haha, how you like my story?**

**Everyone: No/Yes**

**Me: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE**

**Natsu: Why did I have to do it with Lucy? Why not Gray or Trey?**

**Lucy: I wanted Trey *jokes***

**Everyone: *silence***

**Me: Oookaayy… hoped you like it. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. You can let me know if this story kinda sucks. I just wanna know how to make it better.**

_Previously:_

"_You tried tying her up?" he asked. "Yes!" I whimpered. He sighed and walked to Lucy. He whispered to Lucy and she smiled. Natsu came over again and Lucy pounced him and gave my shirt back. Gray dragged me to where he and Ruby was. "So this is where you were?" I said. "Got Natsu instead of him." Gray said. I'm surprised Lucy didn't pounce him. Women find deep voices sexy my voice is slightly lighter than Gray's._

**Trey's POV**

_I don't even want to know what Lucy did to Natsu_. I thought. 'Natsu?! What Lucy's doing?!' I sent. 'Your sister has some grip-Ugh' he sent. 'Hey big bro! Sorry what I did to you *sniff* Come back home.' Lucy sent. 'OK' I sent back. "I'm going back. Ru you can come or stay. As if I care anyways." I said. "TT why you so cold." She said. "I don't know and I don't care. Goodbye." I said and disappeared in front of Lucy's door. I knocked while Ruby came beside me. "Come in~" Lucy sung. We walked in and saw everything the same way it was before I left.-

**Lucy POV**

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in~" I sung. Ruby and Trey walked in and looked around. "What the hell happened in here Lulu?!" Ruby yelled. "Long story that I don't want to remember." I said. Ruby just nodded. "I see you got over horniness?" asked Trey. I got up and said. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TREY!" We were running around the room until Ruby grabbed me and Trey. I managed to get out of her grip and pounced Trey and just kept punching and he looked un-affected because I wasn't punching for real. Ruby put me in the closet. "AHH LET EM OUT!" I yelled. "No Lulu you need to calm down." "Fine." I sighed in defeat. _Calm down… calm down_. "_Hey Lucy I need something to eat!" _Starr yelled. "I'm busy!" I yelled back. Ruby and Trey opened the door and I jumped on my bed. Gray and Natsu came through my window. "What happened why did we hear screaming?" Gray asked. I ran to the bathroom. _I do not want to see anyone after what happened._ I thought. "Lucy, don't worry about that." Trey said. I walked out and sat on my bed with my arms crossed above my crossed legs and my eyes were closed. "What happened to your eyes?" Gray asked. "Don't worry about it okay?" I said dangerously. "Nevermind." He said and rolled his eyes. I made him pick me up and put me on his shoulder. "Gray what are you doing?" Asked Natsu Trey and Ruby. "What am I doing?" He asked. They just sweat-dropped. I jumped down off his shoulder. "Starr let's go on a walk. You guys can come if you want." I said. I stopped. "Oh… shit" I said. I widened my eyes. "Lucy, what happened?" I shakily turned around and I saw darkness.

**Time Skip (2 weeks later) Ruby POV**

I was pacing around the waiting room. I was in the hospital. It's been 2 weeks since Lucy fainted. Trey and the others were just gloomily sitting in the room. I Looked at them. Even all her spirits were out. I looked at Lisanna and she was smiling… AT ME! I walked over to her. "Why are you smiling at a time like this?" I asked with a 'if you say something stupid I'll snap' look. "Can I smile. I don't care if that blonde bitch dies. That means I'll have my boyfriend all to myself. Besides you don't care about her either." She replied. I snapped. "YOU SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE JUST SCARED OF LUCY TAKING YOUR FUTURE 'BOYFRIEND' AND YOU KNOW YOU WON'T HAVE ONE. YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOUR LIFE IS GONNA END SO EARLY YOU WON'T KNOW IT!" I snapped. I almost beat Lisanna up if it wasn't for Trey calming me down. I glared a 'if you talk to me I'll kill you' glare at Lisanna. She hid behind Elfman and Mira. The doctor came out 3 minutes later and asked "I need Family members to come in." Me Trey and Gray walked up and he led us to the room Lucy was in. She was sleeping in the bed we walked over to her. The doctor changed from a doctor to a man with red hair and black irises. "Ahem. Lucy is the best type of hibrmd" I muffled. The man's name was Sean Wonserd. He was a werewolf. He used to be Lucy's best friend and they were inseparable. But Lucy ran away from her father after our mom died. I wasn't with her at that time. But I won't go into details.

I walked to him and said, "Is Lulu okay?" "*chuckle* She'll be fine once she wakes up." Lucy and he were 3 years apart. But that didn't do anything for them. Lucy started groaning. "She will start to change and turn colder. She won't be the sweet Lucy we all used to know." Sean said and turned back to the brown-haired doctor. "Where the hell am I?" Lucy asked and looked around and spotted us. "Hi guys!" she said. "Miss Lucy you are welcome to leave once I get your clothes." Sean said. "Okay?" she said. Sean left and then came back with Lucy's clothes. Lucy got out of bed then she went to the bathroom and came back minutes later in her clothes. "bye Sean" she smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and smiled. She gave him her number and it said 'Call me sometime'. She walked out with us. We walked in the waiting room. "LUCY!" everyone screamed. "I swear I'm going to go deaf once I can't get used to this." Lucy mumbled rubbing her ears. Everyone was piling on her. "Get off me before I end up in the hospital again." She said. Gray was helping me and Trey get everyone off Lucy.

**Normal POV (at the guild)**

Lucy and the guild were partying. Natsu and Trey came to Lucy. "Sup Lu/Luce" They said. "Get away from me" she said. She went back to drinking her strawberry milkshake. She put her head-phones on and started listening to Holiday Inn by Chingy, Snoop Dogg, and Ludacris. (that's what I'm doing right now XD) Trey and Natsu walked off. Lisanna came over to them._ Damn Lisanna you can't just leave me alone._ Natsu thought. "Hey Natsu can I talk to you?" she asked. 'Ay Trey, Lucy can you hear her?' he sent him while walking with Lisanna. They walked into the basement unnoticed. "Natsu… I Love you." Lisanna said. "Can we have a baby?" she asked. Trey was gaping and Lucy spit out her shake. "…The hell…" they said and looked at each other. 'Natsu she thinks I'm trying to take you away from her' Lucy sent. 'I was never her's' he said. "Natsu you gonna say you love me too?"she asked with a smile. 'How can she make the conclusion that you love her too watch out boy if she says blonde bitch ask who is that.' Trey said. "Sorry I love you too but not that kind of way." Natsu said. "It's that blonde bitch isn't it?" she said with a scowl. 'Knew it' Trey said. "Who?" Natsu asked. "Max… I love you too but not that kind of way." Natsu said. "It's that blonde bitch isn't it?" she said with a scowl. 'Knew it' Trey said. "Who?" Natsu asked. "Max… you know who!" she said sarcastically. "I really don't." he said. "Lucy is the definition of a blonde bitch…" she said. "Lucy? She's not blonde." He said. "Well it's her fault you can't be mine," She said, "that's why I'm going to make you." She said walking toward him. 'She's gonna rape you get out now!' Trey, Ruby, and Lucy sent Natsu. While they said it Trey and Lucy spat out their drinks. "Lu, Trey, Ru, what's wrong?" Levy asked drinking her drinking her soda. "N-nothing" they said. 'Natsu! That's gross! Don't let her get to you!' Ruby yelled. "Natsu do you want a baby, or 2, or more?" she asked. "Yeah, but not with you. Bye Lisanna!" after that he ran to Lucy Trey and Ruby panting. "I *pant* hate her *pant*" he said. "True true." They said in unison.

After the party was over, everyone except for 3 people were sober including Mira. They were Lucy, Ruby and Mira. "Do we have to take them home?" Lucy asked. "You can take Trey, I can take Natsu and Ruby can take Gray?" Mira suggested. "But he's heavy~" she whined. "Hurry up you big baby" Ruby shouted. "Ugh…" she groaned and dragged Trey.

When they got home Lucy was far behind. So she just threw him to the door. "He's heavy huh?" Mira said with a smile. "Heh… he is heavy didn't you see how far back I was!?" she half yelled not to wake up any people. Once they got in Mira and Ruby threw them on the bed. "Why on the bed, not the floor…" she groaned. Ruby tched. Mira giggled. They guys woke up. "How come they on the bed and I'm on the floor!" Trey asked. "You're too heavy~" Lucy whined and sat in front of him. "Bye Lucy." Ruby and Mira said. "Where you going! Ruby come back here!" She closed the door and already left. Lucy was about to go out the door but Gray stopped her. "W-what?" Natsu came up and pulled her to the bed. Trey watched and Natsu and Gray did something she didn't want to do yet.

**Hey guys hope you liked this story.**

**Lucy: I'm gonna be pregnant ain't it?**

**Me: If you wanna be?**

**Lucy: NO NO NO NO!"**

**Natsu: But Luuuce I want a baby or 3**

**Trey: *kicks Natsu***

**Gray: You were watching Trey. *smirks***

**Me: OKAY SHUT UP! Guys R&R *smiles***

**Gray, Trey, and Natsu: Scaaary *runs away***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Destinee Dragneel here.**

**Lucy: Destinee will update whenever she can.**

**Me: yea**

**Lucy: She doesn't own FT**

**Me: PLEASE R&R!**

_Previously:_

"_How come they on the bed and I'm on the floor!" Trey asked. "You're too heavy~" Lucy whined and sat in front of him. "Bye Lucy." Ruby and Mira said. "Where you going! Ruby come back here!" She closed the door and already left. Lucy was about to go out the door but Gray stopped her. "W-what?" Natsu came up and pulled her to the bed. Trey watched and Natsu and Gray did something she didn't want to do yet._

**Time skip (1 day) Normal POV**

Lucy was at the guild with Ruby and Mira. Lucy had bags under her eyes. "Lucy! My god! You look horrible!" They gasped. "Yeah… I know." She said. "What happened to-" Mira was interrupted by Lucy jumping over the counter whimpering, "Hide me". 2 seconds later the guild doors burst open to reveal 3 people; Natsu Gray and Trey. Lucy tugged Mira's dress to tell her to go to the kitchen. Lucy crawled while Mira walked. "Be right back Guys!" she yelled. Trey came over. "Ru where's Lucy?" he asked with an angry smile. "uhh… I don't know" she replied. Mira came out and acted innocent. "Where's Lucy? I thought she was with you guys?" Mira asked. "No we woke up in mhfisk" Natsu got muffled by Trey and Gray. The guild opened. "Hey guys!" Lucy yelled with Levy Gajeel and Wendy right next to her. "Hey!" the guild yelled. "LUCY!" Trey, Gray and Natsu yelled angrily. Lucy hid behind Gajeel and whimpered once again. "Bunny-girl, what have you gotten yourself into…" Gajeel mumbled and shook his head. "What?!" Lucy yelled. Slowly she was walking backwards. "WE NEED TO TALK!" The three guys yelled and ran after Lucy. She ran back to her home. She locked the window and the door and hid in the closet.

**Lucy's POV**

I ran in the closet and shut myself in there. 1 minute later I heard my door break open. Then my bedroom door. "Lucy we know you are in here. Come out now Lucy." they said. "Why should I?" I asked. "We need to talk about what happened." Gray said as he opened the closet door to see me sitting in the corner with my knees tucked in. "Guys, look at her." Trey said. "Leave her be." He continued. He walked in and picked me up and put her on the bed she immediately got out of it. "Lucy don't worry, I'm your brother…" he said. I got back on the bed slowly. _I can't trust you guys no more. Who said they could take advantage of me when I was sober. _I thought and looked into Trey's eyes. His eyes widened. And he looked from Natsu and Gray to me and to them again. He dropped his jaw. "You guys…" then there was a murderous aura around him. I hid on the other side of my bed. "YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF LUCY WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK!?" He yelled. "DON'T GET MAD AT US YOU WERE WATCHING US!" Natsu yelled. "YEAH!" Gray agreed. "Please stop yelling I have very sensitive hearing!" I yelled covering my ears with pillows. Natsu and Gray glared at me and charged at me while they kicked Trey out. He couldn't get back in. I got under the bed. I gripped under the bed and Natsu reached under it. He grabbed my neck and pulled me from under there.

**(Here's a partial rape scene. No private part explained. You could skip if you want.)**

Natsu pushed me on the bed. His grip around my neck. He smirked as he took his scarf off "Gray hold her still while I tie he up" he said. Gray walked over and pulled me up. He was licking my neck slowly. I shivered. Natsu left and came back with ropes. Gray still had me in his arms as Natsu came up and kissed me hungrily. Gray got from behind me and they both stood back. I was trying to scoot off the bed from the back but Natsu grabbed my leg and pulled me to him and tied my arms to the bed post. I was whimpering, "mnt gh ji" I tried to get out but was gagged. I started crying fake tears. They were fake because it first of all didn't hurt and second of all I didn't like it. Natsu smirked and pulled my skirt up. Gray was teasing me along with Natsu. First Natsu rams into me and after that Gray does then after that Both of them do. It was very painful. All you could hear was the muffled screams of me and the grunts and growls from Natsu and Gray. **(partial rape scene ends here)**

**Time skip (the next day) Normal POV**

Lucy came into the guild crawling and panting. Mira, Levy, and Wendy came over. "Lu/Lucy you okay?" they asked. Lucy sat on her butt and shook her head no. Then she passed out. They carried her to the infirmary. Trey came in and asked, "What happened to Lulu?". "Shh let her rest." Levy said. Ruby came in the room. "What's that smell?" she asked while covering her nose. Trey just realized it and gagged. The scent came from Lucy. "She smells like fear…" He said. Lucy woke up, "Keep. Me. Away. from. Natsu… and… Gray…" she was looking straight at the door and hid under the bed. 10 seconds later Natsu and Gray barged in. "Hey gu-" they said but were punched in the face by Mira and Trey. "What the hell!" they both yelled. "Get out Lucy doesn't want to see you" and with that they were thrown down the steps. The guild stopped what they were doing to see Natsu and Gray unconscious on top of each other.

Lucy smiled weakly. 'Oh I'm gonna tell them. If you don't stay away from me until I can forgive you I will tell master and the whole guild what you did!' I sent Natsu and Gray. 'Whatever you do please don't tell!' they both sent back. 'Just don't get near me or talk to me and you'll be fine' I sent back. "_is Lucy ok?"_ Starr asked as she walked in with another big wolf. This wolf was named Fang. He was a little bigger than Starr. He was Black with Blood red eyes. Starr was Silver with golden eyes. They were glowing then after the glowing went away, Levy and Mira blushed. I saw why they were blushing and chuckled. Fang Had black spiky hair and the same blood red eyes. He had dark tanned skin and he had a red t-shirt on that had 'Sexy I Know' on it in black. He had black shorts on with black red and white Jordan's on.

Starr had long silver hair with a star clip on the side of it. She had a white Tanktop with 'Starr' in gold on it. She had golden short shorts on. She had golden flats on as well. Fang and Starr were brother and sister.

I was still in the infirmary. "She's fine she just needs rest." Mira answered. "That's great." Starr said and they walked out. The lights went out. It was pitch black no one could see. The guild was panicking. "Hey Lucy dear" said a voice. I was looking around and was met with a pair of dark red eyes in front of me. I was about to scream but he said, "Shh… I'm not gonna hurt you." After he said that he hugged me and disappeared with me in his arms.

**Natsu POV**

I have this bad feeling that Lucy's in danger. "Oi! Flame-Brain! What's up with you?" Gray asked. "I have a ba-" I froze up. Gray shook me "What is it?" he asked. I didn't answer. The lights went out. "I knew something would happen" I mumbled.

5 minutes later the guild was light again and everything was silent. I was sneaking to the infirmary and opened the door and checked everywhere for Lucy. Erza and Mira came in and yelled. "Natsu what are you doing in here!"

"I can't find Lucy. I had a bad feeling something bad was gonna happen and this is something bad!" I said. Ruby and Trey came in. "WHERE'S LUCY!?" They both yelled. "We don't know where she is?" Erza said slightly panicking.

"Dammit… we might know where she is… I hope she isn't there though." Ruby said and they both had a sad face while I had a sad face knowing where they are talking about.

"MASTER!" Me Ruby Trey and Gray yelled. "What is it brats!" he yelled back. "Master we might know where Lucy is" Trey said. "But only us 4 can go." Ruby said. "Very well I trust her friends and Family looking for her if you know." he said. "Bring Gajeel too." He whispered. "Metal-head!" I yelled. "What, Salamander!" he yelled back. "You're coming with us!" "Fine." He said and got up and we walked out the door once the guild door closed we superspeeded to the place where Lucy probably could be. There were a total of 19 places like these. _Hold on Luce, where coming for you._

**Hey guys! If you review the 50****th**** reviewer will be in the story starting from the next reviewer on this story. Also the 70****th**** reviewer.**

**Ruby: If you don't understand this sucky story then you can let Destinee know.**

**Lucy: This story is not suck and why! WHY! Destinee!**

**Me: What? -_-**

**Lucy: you know what…**

**Me: Please R&R guys appreciate it! (Has scary death stare off with Lucy)**

**Everyone else: *cowers from the intense stares.**


End file.
